The Wizard
by Bunnyhart
Summary: Alfred es un joven escritor que harto de su vida se muda cerca de un bosque a las afueras de Washington, dónde nunca se hubiera esperado conocer a un hechicero que poco es decir que le cambiaría la vida. USUK, Franada, DenNor, SuFin, Spamano, GerIta. *Editado, Fanfic del 2011, Resubido* [UA, Fantasía, Aventura, Magia, Romance, Drama]
1. The Writer

**The Wizard**

 _Por Bunnyhart_

* * *

Alfred es un joven escritor que harto de su vida se muda cerca de un bosque a las afueras de Washington, dónde nunca se hubiera esperado conocer a un hechicero que poco es decir que le cambiaría la vida. USUK *Editado, Fanfic del 2011, Resubido*

* * *

 **Parejas:** USUK, Franada, DenNor, SuFin, Spamano, GerIta.

 **Género:** Fantasía, Romance, Drama, Aventura, Humor.

 **Rating:** Teen (por ahora).

 **Advertencias:** La historia empieza muy leve, romántica. Y luego cambia más a aventura, y hay drama. Habrá un final feliz para la mayor parte de los personajes. Más adelante mueren un par de personajes, pero repito HAY final feliz después de todo el drama.

 **Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya. Las imágenes usadas en la portada no me pertenecen más que a sus respectivos autores.

El lugar donde vive Alfred, está cerca de la Selva Hoh, si gustas observar la naturaleza y sus alrededores de como es la zona:

.

* * *

 **01 The writer**

" _No soy una persona que no hubiera creído en la magia, ni siquiera cuando fui un niño… pero si me hubieran dicho que te hubiera encontrado de esta manera, hubiera puesto más atención para atesorar con mayor detalle el momento de nuestro primer encuentro" –Alfred_

– **Sigo pensando que no fue mala idea cambiarme aquí**

Alfred F. Jones habló alto y tan claramente que supo que nadie le escucharía. Miró su nuevo hogar para respirar profundamente, y empezar a reírse contento de encontrarse con nada más que árboles verdes, sin rastros de varias personas a la vista. Y menos, de aquellos individuos tan molestos que eran los paparazzis.

– **Es decir, ¿cuál es su problema en andar correteando a un escritor? ¿Qué no tienen vida?–** se volvió a reír cuando no le contestó nada más que el sonido de algunos pájaros a lo lejos.

Era perfecto.

El pueblo de Forks, en Washington, era un pueblo realmente tranquilo. Había decidido mudarse lejos, y aunque la ciudad tenía fama gracias a los libros de Crepúsculo, era el lugar ideal para inspirarse y no ser molestado.

Vivía a varios metros lejos de la última propiedad del pueblo, para tener más tranquilidad que esperaba. Irónicamente, el mismo entorno no lo habían usado para filmar las películas, lo que le ofrecía la oportunidad de poder perder disfrutar del incógnito de los turistas desde que se había mudado.

No tenía donde esconderse de que lo acosaran sobre sus obras, fiestas de gala, mujeres y hasta hombres que anhelaban estar cerca del ganador de dos premios literarios; fama que poseía cuando el joven novelista cargaba en su currículum tres best-sellers con apenas veinticuatro años de edad. No iba a negar que le gustaba celebrar fiestas de vez en cuando, pero a veces era algo vergonzoso que hasta lo criticaran por lo que vestía. ¿No hablaban todos los días de las Kardashians? ¿Por qué lo hostigaban tanto en su viejo pent-house en Nueva York?

Suspiró cansado después de haber dado una vuelta por los alrededores de su casa. Alfred estaba convencido que la exagerada inversión para conseguir construir su casa en medio de la nada en dos semanas y a todas sus necesidades, valía cada uno de los centavos que había pagado.

El crujido de una rama le alertó sus sentidos para voltearse con cautela, si acaso era un puma o un oso, sabía que acciones tomar ante sus años de boy scout.

De reojo no notó nada, así que se giró con un suspiro aliviado para volver a sobresaltarse cuando se oyó un sonido metálico de algo cerrarse, seguido de un sonido lastimero.

– **Eso es un… ¿perro?**

Negó con la cabeza, un animal doméstico no se hubiera perdido estando tan lejos el pueblo; debía ser un lobo.

– **Lo mejor es regresar a casa y…–** pero no podía, el pobre animal aullaba de dolor a algunos metros cerca de donde estaba, desgraciadamente la luz ya comenzaba a ocultarse dificultándole la vista **–Bien, mientras no seas un oso gruñón que tiene hambre y quiere comerme, le ayudaré**

Caminó con cautela por aquella zona tan provista de vida que podría jurar que la noche ya jugaba con las sombras de los árboles viéndose más amenazante y peligroso todo lo que estaba rodeándole.

Dio vuelta a un frondoso arbusto, quedándose mudo al ver con tristeza un zorro atrapado en dos trampas de oso; el animal levantó los ojos en él con sorpresa, dejando de gemir de dolor. Por un momento, Alfred sintió que le examinaba con mucho detalle, pero para convencerse de que eso era ridículo, ¡era un animal!

– **Descuida, el hero va a salvarte–** le prometió acercándose con cautela, sin antes tomar un palo para golpear el suelo cubierto de hojas si acaso ocultara más trampas y esta vez él quedara atrapado en una. Sonrió cuando no fue así **–Bien, tranquilo pequeño, te ayudaré**

No sentía lástima por el pobre zorro que parecía estar atrapado de su pata derecha varias horas ya que alcanzaba a distinguir sangre seca en el pelaje del animal. Sin embargo el sonido que había escuchado antes había sido la segunda trampa, esta vez atrapando la pata izquierda del mamífero.

– **Espera un segundo–** le pidió Alfred a la trampa, haciendo soltara al zorro que gimió aliviado, pero lo que le sorprendió es que cualquier otro animal hubiera ahora intentado huir de él, pero la astuta fierecilla más bien se quedó quieta esperando le ayudara con la otra trampa **–Por algo ustedes son bastante listos, ¿no?–** dijo sorprendido de que el animal supiera como actuar.

Le tomó mayor fuerza pero no fue imposible que soltara la pata del pelirrojo animalillo que se le quedó mirando para intentar ponerse de pie, siéndole imposible de hacerlo, desplomándose en el suelo con un aullido.

– **Bien, ya que has revivido el instinto explorador que tenía, te ayudaré como el buen samaritano** – sonrió divertido ante los ojos verdes que reflejaban cansancio en el zorro.

* * *

Fueron sólo tres semanas las que cuidó al animal que curiosamente resultó que su pelaje no era del mismo color que los típicos zorros pelirrojos. Al llegar a su casa con la luz pudo darse cuenta que tenía un pelaje más claro, con un lindo tono rubio que fácilmente podría pasar por un gato si no fuera por la cola y las orejas características.

Finalmente terminó poniéndole de sobrenombre "Tony" y aunque no le gustara ya que parecía quejarse gruñéndole, no le atacaba nunca el ojiverde.

Se acostumbró bastante a tenerlo cerca ya que aunque las primeras dos semanas ni podía pararse o caminar, tenía que estar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Tony le despertaba muy temprano jalando su pijama, y se lo llevaba cargando a la cocina donde le ponía sobre un cojín mientras preparaba su almuerzo y el del zorro. Regresaban a la habitación con el estómago lleno, para que él se cambiara, y se sentara frente a su computadora a continuar su nuevo libro mientras era cuidado por los finos ojos del animal.

Podría jurar que se le quedaba viendo bastante, como si analizara cada una de sus acciones, hasta si se le caía algo o se paraba a descansar; y en todo ese tiempo, Tony le vigilaba. Era algo intimidante pero no se enojaba, al contrario, se sentía acompañado por el otro.

Cuando se cansaba de la vista, se ponía a jugar videojuegos mientras Tony dormía un rato y después miraba la televisión. Cuando ya empezaba a bostezar, el zorro se le subía a las piernas, jugando a mordisquear la sudadera que llevaba puesta. Cansado, apagaba todo, dejando una luz en la cocina y subía con el rubito para después de un baño y se pusiera la pijama, se durmiera tratando de jugar con él. Pero el zorro nunca le hacía caso y sólo trataba de morderle los dedos, sin darse cuenta de que eso era el juego del humano. Cuando Alfred empezaba a entrecerrar los ojos de sueño, el zorro le daba la espalda para también intentar dormirse.

* * *

La tercera semana, cuando Tony ya no cojeaba ni lloraba al apoyarse en sus cuatro patas, Alfred sabía que en poco tiempo tendría que dejar ir a la rubia fierecilla ya que tendría familia o una novia a quien cuidar. Lo que no quería era desprenderse de él, pero Tony no era un gato o un perro, tenía su vida entre esas áreas verdes. Sabía muy bien que no le haría bien dejarlo con él, porque sería acortarle la vida a ese animalillo silvestre.

– **Buenas noches, Tony–** murmuró el escritor acariciando el pelaje del zorrito que parpadeó mirándole antes de que ladeara su cabeza a la derecha de la almohada. El rubio zorro se quedó quieto varios minutos hasta que escuchó los latidos acompasados del humano, para saltar de la cama con la agilidad que había recuperado esa semana. Saltó hasta la ventana de la habitación de Alfred, empujándola con suavidad para mirar una última vez al humano.

Los ojos verdes de Tony parpadearon en un segundo, convirtiéndose en un joven rubio de traje bastante formal en color azul rey **–Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme–** exclamó en un acento inglés para lanzar fuera de la ventana, y caer con gracia sobre el suelo para caminar hacia el bosque con tranquilidad con la Luna como su única testigo.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Esta historia la escribí hace años. La eliminé por cuestiones personales, pero ahora quiero hacerme el propósito de acabarla. En un principio esta historia iba a tener 11 capítulos. Sin embargo hasta el momento llevo 18 capítulos escritos. Este primer capítulo es el prólogo, es muy corto, los demás capítulos son más extensos, y de hecho van a salir todos los personajes de Hetalia. Hay otras parejas, y diferentes situaciones, pero va a ser principalmente USUK.

Va a ser una historia de magia, de fantasía, MUCHO drama, muerte de algunos personajes, pero también habrá romance y comedia.

Espero que les guste y en unos días subo el siguiente capítulo que ya lo tengo escrito y sólo tengo que editarlo.

Feliz cuatro de julio, Alfred :3


	2. Magic

**02: Magic**

* * *

" _La primera vez que me viste no era quien debía ser, y la segunda viste tanto de mí que se me hizo tan injusto no conocerte tanto. Aun entonces te consideraba mi enemigo y tú sólo me veías como alguien sacado de tu imaginación"― Arthur_

* * *

 _28 días después_

Alfred dormía removiéndose entre las cobijas de su cama matrimonial, murmuraba cosas tan rápido que parecía decirle un juramento a alguien. Sólo las palabras _"capítulo", "acabar", "morir", "idiota"_ eran lo que se entendía, y poco pudo imaginarse que alguien le interrumpiría su sueño.

Desde su jardín, una figura encapuchada miraba en dirección a la habitación del escritor, caminando a paso firme por el jardín cercado del joven de ojos azules. Y con sólo girar su muñeca derecha sin tocar la perilla dela puerta, pudo abrir la puerta trasera de la casa para entrar por la cocina.

Pasando por la cocina, caminó a paso lento cruzando el comedor para toparse las escaleras de madera fina. Subió a un ritmo que parecía saberse de memoria el número de los escalones por lo que no le costó perderse entre las cinco puertas en la planta de arriba. Caminando hasta dar con la última del pasillo y abrirla sin el menor ruido.

El misterioso joven sólo dio un par de pasos hasta quedarse parado a lado del joven escritor que había comenzado a masticar su almohada como si fuera comida.

Soltó un suspiro mudo para levantar la mano sobre el cuello de Alfred, empezó a abrir y cerrar su mano derecha como si fuera una pinza, notando como cada movimiento que hacía, simulaba como el escritor se quejaba simulando la falta de aire.

El joven comenzó a temblar nervioso cuando el humano que dormía con tranquilidad se removía tratando de introducir aire a sus pulmones sin lograrlo. La figura encapuchada, gruñó vencida para soltarlo, haciendo jadear a Alfred por el aire recuperado.

– **No puedo hacerlo** – susurró dándose la vuelta molesto consigo mismo, mientras se retiraba la capa de su cabeza, revelando un corto cabello rubio más claro que el de Alfred, quien parpadeaba despertando y al ver una figura a lado de su cama, se asustara y sin decir nada, se estirara para tomar el bate de beisbol a lado de su buró, juntando fuerzas para golpearle en la espalda.

El rubio exclamó de dolor cayendo al sueño mientras el escritor corrió a encender las luces, cerrando la puerta de su habitación para enfrentar a su atacante. Tomando su celular y poniéndose sus gafas, mientras marcaba los tres dígitos del 911 sin tratar de perderlo de vista **– ¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa? ¡No te muevas, que llamaré a la policía, ladrón!**

– **¿Estás marcando el número de emergencias? Siento decirte que ellos no van a llegar hasta acá, Alfred–** gimió el joven adolorido en un claro acento inglés, levantando la mirada hasta el decidido rubio de ojos azules que le miraba con enojo y muy poco temor.

Alfred enmudeció al notar el acento del hombre de capa y traje color azul rey. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre, y sintió náuseas al sentir lo habían descubierto.

Trató de disimular que no era alguien famoso, o bueno, no tanto como el gran Robert Downey Jr **– ¿Qué haces aquí, eh? No tengo nada muy grande de valor, deberías ir a Hollywood o Los Ángeles donde viven los ricos de los reality shows y películas**

– **Nadie dijo que venía a robarte… es más, ¿no deberías ser tu el que viviera ahí si eres tan rico que podrías pagarte un departamento a lado de esas estrellas, Alfred F. Jones? –** se rio irónico el otro mientras se arqueaba una ceja. Alfred miró embelesado como ese joven hombre tenía cejas tan tupidas que parecían ciempiés en su rostro.

El escritor negó con la cabeza para decidir que debía dejar de concentrarse en la apariencia del pobre hombre con esas cejas tan horribles. Se le volvió a iluminar el rostro al pensar que si no era un ladrón, tal vez era…

– **Shit, es que eres un paparazzi?**

– **No, agradecidamente leo mejor basura que lo que escribes, ya que los escritores reales son los que existieron hace siglos y muchos de ellos siendo ingleses** – el rubio de enormes cejas se mofó encogiéndose de hombros mientras se empezó a poner de pie con lentitud, Alfred no dudó en seguirle apuntando con su bate de beisbol.

– **¡Dime qué haces aquí y ya no juegues conmigo!–** exclamó el escritor acercándose al extraño sin pensarlo, para no soportar más el ver esas cejas tan tupidas en el rostro de ese chico que parecía de su edad, ¿es que no había viso esas cosas tan enormes en el espejo? **–Hey, tus cejas son enormes, deberías cortártelas o hacer que un estilista te las arregle, se parecen tanto a las de Frida Kahlo. Y son muy distractoras, perdón, pero ni siquiera puedo verte a los ojos**

El otro chico enrojeció cuando incluso Alfred se acercó a querer tocarlas con curiosidad, que le apartó molesto con una mano – **¡Oye! ¡Deja mis cejas, no te importa como luzco, estúpido! Y deja de verme así, ahora el acosador pareces tú,** _ **git**_ – el rubio más bajo dio varios pasos hacia atrás para esquivarle, que terminó chocando con el borde de la cama y cayéndose al suelo.

Alfred se agachó para acercar su rostro al otro, entrecerrando sus ojos observándole con más detalle su rostro.

– **Jajaja, lo siento, es sólo que nunca había visto un color de ojos tan verdes como los de…–** el chico alto de lentes perdió el habla al darse cuenta **– ¿Tony?**

El chico de ojos verdes le miró con atención un segundo, para fruncir las cejas molesto **– Te dije muchas veces que ese nombre no me gustaba, pero tu insistías en seguirme llamado así los días que me estuviste cuidando, pedazo de…–** se calló sonrojándose al haber metido la pata.

Alfred sólo abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua sin entender. No había duda, los mismos ojos verdes los tenían su zorro que hace semanas se había fugado, y el extraño que lo acababa de atacar hace unos momentos.

– **¿…cómo es que…?** – dijo Alfred confuso para tomarle de la muñeca derecha y al soltando el bate, arremangara la camisa blanca del rubio que se removía ante su contacto; pero finalmente se encontraron sus ojos azules con una fina marca que dejaría la trampa de oso sobre la piel del otro **–Si eres tú**

El hombre más bajo le empujó para levantarse mientras volvía a cubrir su cicatriz reciente con la blanca camisa y la manga de la capa, aun con Alfred siguiéndole y cerrándole el paso a la salida **–Esto no debía de haber pasado… yo venía a otra cosa**

– **Espera, si eres Tony, ¿por qué…?**

– **¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Mi nombre es Arthur, estúpido!-** gritó el chico de traje formal molesto por el nombre **– Debí de haberte matado hace unos minutos, pero no pude hacerlo, te debo la vida por salvar la mía pero… ¡argh! –** se jaló de sus rubios cabellos con coraje, para soltar un último suspiro antes de mirar los ojos confusos y un poco asustados del novelista.

– **Escucha… te perdonaré la vida si tu sólo te vas de aquí, deja tu casa, puedes irte en la mañana apenas termines de empacar todas las tonterías que tienes en esta casa de niño mimado**

Alfred parpadeó para mirarle en desconfianza **–Eh… no gracias. No entiendo. ¿Por qué tengo que irme? Está es mi casa, legalmente el territorio que está cercado es mío, y tengo más derecho a estar aquí que tú que… no fuiste invitado y entraste como un ladrón… a matarme, eso no es de humanos zorros o lo que sea que seas**

Arthur le miró levantando una ceja ante el pobre vocabulario que el novelista había usado, ¿en serio? ¿Humanos zorros?

Pero el joven británico no tenía mucha paciencia, así que decidió ignorar la burda imaginación del americano, para volver a dar a entender su punto de vista.

– **¡Yo no hablo de la casa, este territorio ni siquiera es mío, es toda la vida que hay allá afuera! Nosotros somos los invasores de su espacio, y es mi deber proteger esta área de los humanos**

– **¿Cómo?** **–** Alfred se talló los ojos cada vez más confuso – **¿Entonces de verdad no eres mi zorro Tony?**

Arthur exclamó un grito de coraje ante la frustración que le causaba que el otro chico siguiera pensando en eso. Decidió tomarle del cuello de su camisa, dejando muy cerca de él y que lo obligara a verlo a la altura de sus ojos. Maldecía la diferencia de estatura que había entre ellos, al idiota debieron alimentarlo como caballo para tener ese tamaño.

– **Escúchame bien que sólo lo diré una maldita vez, bloody shit. Lárgate de aquí con o sin todas tus porquerías materiales, o te vas a enfrentar a consecuencias tan grandes que ni toda tu más oscura pesadilla podrás imaginar que puedo hacer**

Los ojos azules miraron en curiosidad los ojos verdes, fríos y crueles que Arthur le dedicó; pero no le tomó miedo, sólo asintió un poco para que el más bajo le soltara.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Alfred realmente no le creían, decidió suspirar hondo antes de que convirtiera su cuerpo en varios cuervos negros furiosos que le aleteaban al otro con forma de amenaza antes de escapar por su ventana antes.

El escritor sintió enojo de que lo hubieran lastimado, pero se dio cuenta que sólo habían intentado asustarlo. Iba a volver a dormir cuando se dio cuenta de que un último cuervo de ojos verdes se le quedara mirando por varios segundos, inclinando la cabeza antes de irse.

Fue cuando escuchó el sonido del aleteo de las aves a lo lejos que parpadeó tratando de asimilar lo que había vivido hace unos instantes.

Fue a cerrar la ventana del cuarto, para ponerle candado, igual que a la puerta de su recámara, y se recostó en la cama, abrazando el bate de béisbol como arma por si ahora el lunático chico mágico se le ocurría convertirse en otro animal agresivo.

Se quedó despierto varios minutos, hasta casi completarse una hora. Finalmente decidió que Artemicio, Merlín o como se llamara, no iba a venir en la noche a correrlo de su casa o a agredirlo. No, iba a cumplir su palabra y dejarle un día más para vivir en su casa.

Y decidió dejarse envolver en el sueño que tenía después de las noches en vela por escribir su libro. Mientras apagaba la luz, y dejaba sus lentes en el buró, empezó a entrecerrarlos ojos.

– **No más Pepsi kick en la noche como cena antes de dormir**

* * *

Al día siguiente se dedicó a hacer tres cosas.

Una, tiró toda su Pepsi kick que había comprado hace unos días.

Dos, terminó de escribir otro capítulo de su libro mientras comía a la hora del almuerzo.

Y tres, investigó sobre las historias de ese chico que se transformaba en animales.

Al entrar en el internet se dio cuenta de que existían varias historias de que los que entraban en ese lugar no regresaban y los que lo hacía tenían una muerte dolorosa manifestada varios años después. Otros mitos decían que era un fantasma que buscaba venganza contra los vivos.

Desechó esa última idea al darse cuenta que Arthur había sido un ente físico que convivió como un zorrito inofensivo mientras le cuidó anteriormente, y el día anterior lo había sujetado del cuello de su camisa de dormir sin ningún problema.

Incluso él mismo recordaba que el dueño que le había vendido ese terreno, le había comentado que en ese bosque vivía desde hace siglos un hechicero que cuidaba su hogar, y que las personas que destruyeran la flora y la fauna de esa zona, eran severamente castigadas.

Aún más tontamente, el propio arquitecto que había hecho la casa, le contó varios relatos de personas que él conocía que nunca habían regresado a casa. Claro, el como todo buen Jones en su familia, no tomó en cuenta por ser habladurías de los aldeanos del pueblo a una hora de ahí.

Pero hoy… parecía que acababa de comprobar que era cierto.

Sin embargo, si Arthur de verdad era el cruel hechicero que asesinaba a todo aquel que violaba esa zona y destruía sin mayor complicación la vida, ¿por qué es que si tenía la oportunidad ayer o cuando estaba como un zorro no le mató?

¿Era tan despiadado como relataban los rumores? ¿O es que a ÉL era inmune a que pudiera asesinarlo? Y de nuevo, la misma pregunta, ¿por qué?

El americano sonrió pensando que tenía una excelente idea para poner a prueba lo dicho por el hechicero y sabía que Arthur se le volvería a presentar y sabía, apostaba su carrera de escritor, que no lo mataría tampoco la próxima vez que se vieran.

 **Continuará** …

* * *

 _Se me había olvidado como amo historias como Pocahontas, Avatar de James Cameron, Tarzán… cualquier historia de un invasor que llega a un lugar desconocido y misterioso y se enamora de aquel que vive ahí. Les prometo que la trama mejora ya en el tercer capítulo, con más personajes y más sexyness USUK._

 _MIL gracias, a Liz Joker por ser una personita que leía este fanfic cuando lo publicaba, y de nuevo me dejó review ahora. Gracias de verdad. Por ti, este fanfic se animó a seguirse publicando._

 _De nuevo, espero que me dejen reviews, a veces uno anda desvelado, y a diario escribe, edita, borra y se corrige para dar lo mejor para sus lectores. Y uno está como perrito esperando a su dueño, esperando comentarios, y no llegan. Para mí en este momento los fanfics son una distracción, y una motivación entre los cambios que hay en mi vida. Recibir comentarios positivos me animarían mucho, chicos._

 _¡Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer! x3_


End file.
